A new life?
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Kiera starts thinking that maybe 2013 is her new time...
1. Chapter 1

**A new life?**

**Por elisabeth-p**

It had already past a year and a half since Kiera Cameron appeared in 2013, along with Kellogs, Garza and others. For a long time she lived convinced that she would soon return to her time, to her family, her city, but as the months passed she lost increasingly all hope.

She wished to see her son, her husband, but somehow inside her was beginning to form the possibility of that ever happen.

Alec had already presented it once...

_- Have you ever thought that perhaps this time is your new time?_

_-No. It is not, Alec. It can´t be. _

_-Kiera, I wish I could help you but… I have been_ _already one year and a half working on it and I have not accomplished anything. Don´t you think that maybe in 2077 your son and husband…_

_-No, Alec. __I try not to think about it. Because when…_

Keira started crying. Alec hugged her.

-_I am sorry, I just wanted… I think you have to be realistic…_

_-I know. It makes me sick be realistic. Don´t think I didn't think about it, but I prefer not to._

_-It happens that…_

_-Tell me._

_-I am sorry but I insist… maybe you should start thinking about settling down here. I don´t say forever but for now. Have a life outside of work, Kiera. Have fun. Go to shopping. Have friends. Go out with somebody… on a date._

_-I am married, Alec._

_-No here in this time. And you can´t be sure to come back and that everything would be the same._

_-I know._

_Kiera not stopped thinking about that conversation. She knew that probably nothing would be the same, but she always have that hope of the mere possibility of returning and that everything remains the same, that idea kept her awake. She was freeze in a life that was not life, where she barely subsisted._

One night, after a hard day of work, in which they almost caught Garza but she escaped again, Kiera was packing her things to leave when she hears a conversation…

_-Happy Birthday, Carlos!_

_-Thanks, Betty._

_-_ _Please forgive me that this year I cannot go for a drink, I really must go take care of my mother..._

_-…I already told you that there is nothing to forgive, Betty. Another day we will go out… my birthday is not important to me. Really._

Betty smiles and leaves the place. Kiera goes to where Carlos is.

_-So is your birthday today?_

_-It is._

_-Happy Birthday!_

_-Thanks, Kiera._

_-_ _I have not bought you anything ... I'll buy you a drink?_

He smiles.

_-You don´t have to._

Kiera reviewing his conversation with Alec, then she smiles and insists.

_-I want it, Carlos. What do you say?_

_-I am in._

They smile each other and leave the station.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, English is not my first language and is not easy to me write in it. But I did my best because I see that there are not Spanish readers here. Enjoy and leave reviews if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive to a nice Germany bar that Carlos chose. They go to a table near the window and sit down. A waitress picks their order; they are going to test all kind of beers. He always wanted to go there.

_-Well, here we are… _

_-Yes… Thanks for invite me to go out, Kiera… You know, because of my birthday…_

_-I thought your birthday was not important._

_-I said that to Betty because I didn´t want that she feel guilty… She is almost my only friend; I always go out with her on my birthdays. _

_-Right. I am your friend, too, I think. And we are here because this is what friends do._

He smiles.

_-Yes, of course you are, Kiera… What is going on?_

_-Nothing, why?_

_-You were weird all day. _

_-Well, recently were my son birthday, and then my husband birthday… I have a conversation with Alec today that made me think… _

_-What did you two talk about?_

_-My life. _

The waitress put theirs drinks on the table and then leaves.

_-Your life?_

_-Yeah… You know… This is not my life, but what if I never come back to 2077?_

_-It is difficult to me understand all that about time travel yet, but… I think you don´t have to give up hope, but in the meantime you have to start living a new life, Kiera._

_-Something like that Alec told me._

_-He is a smart guy. _

They laugh.

_-I don´t know who I am here, Carlos. Am I a mother? Am I a wife? _

He takes her hand and looks right at her eyes. She is surprised but not removed it.

_-I think… _

_-What do you think?_

He never saw Kiera so calm… and never before thought about her like a woman, it mean, in a romance way. But he is doing it now.

_-I… Maybe is hard, Kiera, but you are young… you deserves a life, you can´t live waiting to return because maybe it never happen. I am not saying that you have to forget about whom you were, but maybe is time to move on… _

She cries.

_-My husband… we were in a transition… but… How can I move on of my son?_

_-You can´t forget about him, but… without doing that you have to have a life. I know is difficult, Kiera. I am sorry you have to live this. _

_-Thanks, Carlos. I am glad I met you, really. _

_-Me too._

He leaves her hand.

_-Tell me something about your life. Now you are a mystery to me. _

_- Not is much to say. I live alone. I have a big sister in Europe. My parents died in an accident when I was seven. I… I was going to marry with my high school crush but she cheated on me… My life is pretty much my work just as you._

_-Oh, I am sorry about your parents and your girlfriend._

_-Yeah… thanks! I miss my parents but I know that I can´t bring them back. And she… Pamela… She was nice but I think she wasn't for me. She is married now with a workmate and they have a kid. _

_-We are like soul mates, Carlos…_

_-I think that you drank too much, Kiera, maybe is time to go home._

_-No, we are having fun. We are knowing each other. I think we should do this more often._

_-Yeah… _

They talk for a little while and then Carlos pays the bill and helps her to stand up. Kiera is very drunk. They go to his car, and he helps her to sit down and puts her seat belt.

_-Came on, Kiera. I'll take you home. Although I don´t really know where are you living. You will have to tell me._

_-I live in a nice building… I have a sun… who are you? Do I know you? _

_-Yes, Kiera, I am Carlos, your friend._

_-You are cute, Carlos. I don´t have a lot of friends… And my husband was almost my only friend but… I think he doesn´t love me anymore… _

He enters the car and starts driving.

_-Kiera… please, tell me where do you live?_

_-I live… in a hotel._

_-Which one?_

_-A boring one._

She can´t remember the name of her hotel, so he goes to his apartment. He helps her to go in and then he helps her to lie down in his bed. He sleeps in the living room.

In the morning, she wakes up and then remembers the night before. Her head is paining. She gets up and goes out of the room.

_-__Hey, you are awake. How did you sleep?_

_-Very deep. Thanks for all, Carlos. I am sorry I ruined your birthday; I am in debt with you._

_-I have a nice birthday, Kiera. Come on, I made breakfast._

Keira goes to the table and sees all he made.

_-Wow, how many people are having breakfast with us?_

_-Just us… I didn't know what you like it so I made a few things._

_-I really don't eat breakfast since… Even I don't remember._

_-Well, take a seat. Enjoy._

_-Thanks._

Kiera takes a seat and eat a bit of all.

_-I am glad you liked it._

She smiles.

_-I think I was hungry._

He smiles.

_-What are you going to do today?_

_-Work._

_-Is Saturday, Kiera._

_-I work every day._

_-Today is my day off, so is yours too._

_-I don´t know what to do in a day off, Carlos._

_-I do. What do you think if I take you to know the city?_

_-I… I think is great!_

_-Well, we are going to your hotel so you take a shower, change clothes and then we are going to sightseeing._

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

When Carlos was ready, they go to Kiera´s hotel room.

There, meanwhile she takes a shower and puts new clothes, he looks around. She doesn´t have anything, only a couple of clothes and shoes, and nothing more. No personal effects. He thinks that her life is kind of sad, and he feels bad about her.

When she is ready, they leave.

_-Where are we going first?_

_-You will have to wait. _

He takes her to theaters, the public library, art museums, science and anthropologic museums, stadiums, Vancouver's English Bay, and many others places.

_-In 2077 this places weren't the same. A lot of incredible buildings and facilities, but not green, not arts… This is beautiful, Carlos._

_-_ _Are you saying that in the future the world is not beautiful?_

_-Is different… I mean, I thought it was amazing but seen all this, I think I was wrong._

_-Well, so, life here is not so bad after all… I know that some important people are not here, but you have other people here, Kiera. _

_-I know._

They go around, in silence, she is looking through the window.

He stops the car when they arrived to a building offices downtown.

_-Why did you stop? _

_-Because there is something I want it you see. _

They go two floors by stairs and then he knock at the door 105. A nice old lady opens the door and smile.

_-Oh, Carlos, darling, please come on in._

_-Abby… she is Kiera, my friend I told you about. Kiera, she is Abby a friend, too. _

_-Nice to meet you, Abby._

_-Oh, the pleasure is mine, sweetie. _

_-What are we doing here, Carlos? I don´t understand._

_-Kiera, you can´t live in a hotel room… you have to live in your own place, where you can decorate and… have things. _

_-But, I am…_

_-No. I already arranged everything. Abby have a lot of places for sale, so she is giving you one of them, you can pay her when you can. Is a nice apartment near the station and near my apartment actually… because is in my building. _

_-Oh... I can´t…_

_-As a friend… you don´t have much to say on this, Kiera… is done! We are here only to take the key. _

Keira cries and then laugh. Abby gives her the key.

_-Wow, I have my own place!_

_-Yes, you have._

_-Thanks, Carlos._

She kisses him on the cheek.

-_You´re welcome. Is what friends do._ _Well, let´s go to see it. Thanks, Abby._

_-You´re welcome, sugar cake._

_-Good bye, Abby._

_-Good bye, darling and good luck in the new place._

They go to Carlos´s building to know her apartment. It is two floors above his apartment.

When she sees it…

_-It´s amazing, Carlos! A very nice place. _

_-Yes, it is. You have to buy a lot of things but I think you have time for that._

They go to her room.

_-Wow! Is really great! _

_-Yes, I told Abby to buy something, like sheets, so you could move in today… _

_-Thanks!_

She looks at him and smiles. And in a huff she hugs him tightly and then kisses him on the lips. He doesn´t react at all, he was taking by surprise. And she feels that.

-_I am sorry, Carlos…_

_-…It´s okay. It just… I did not expect it._

_-I am sorry._

_-You don´t have to be sorry… it was nice!_

_-Really?_

_-Well, to be honest, for a long time I wanted to kiss you too, Kiera, but… well, you are married and you have a son… _

_-I know… Am I a bad person for that?_

_-No. Not at all._

_-I know is weird and so suddenly but… I love my son and I want to see him again, but I am not so sure about my husband anymore... _

Carlos cannot be contained, so he takes a decision and takes her by the neck and kisses her passionately. Little by little, just lying on the bed, he kissed every inch of her body, she kisses him back. And they end up making love.

She knows that this changes everything. And all changes in the present could alternate the future, but now, she is starting to think that she could take the risk.

_**The end**_

**A/N: This is the end, for now! **


End file.
